


The Sun Above, the Moon Beyond

by paynesgrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is gone again, but Rory is the one there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Above, the Moon Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Rory and Amy back-story, but mostly Rory introspection. (sorry Amy/11 folks!). Written for "0.77, Jealousy" for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100_fairytales/profile)[**100_fairytales**](http://community.livejournal.com/100_fairytales/).

She watches him leave - again, and trepidation fills her head, and she can't help think he'll be back in another twelve years. She won't see him, not like how she appears now, not when the world is safe because of him and she's ready to go away with him, always has been, and then he just takes off, while Amelia Pond is always running behind.

Once again she comes to an empty backyard, and the spaceship whirs away and instantly she misses the sound, angry that it is replaced by the mundane singing of crickets in the grass.

But Amy can't stop herself. She sits on the ground, ignores the cold and wet against her bum, and she looks to the stars.

She waits and waits and when the sun rises, she knows he's not coming back. The Doctor is gone.

  
ooooo

Apparently, the order has stuck and Rory takes off his required days from work. He's grateful for it now. He can only take aliens, end of the world scenarios, and mad doctors so far. He's had enough of that when he was younger, and it stings so slightly that the blasted man is actually _real_ , and he hopes - damn it's silly, yeah? - but he hopes he doesn't have to compete with him.

He knows he would never win. If going against Jeff for most of his life isn't bad enough, the Raggedy Doctor swoops in, saves the day, and gets the girl.

Only he doesn't stay around to claim his prize. He finds his girlfriend glaring at the empty grass in her backyard, and Rory feels a little victorious. He wraps a jacket around her, and she looks up - pain welling in her eyes, and he sighs.

"Come on, Amy. Get inside," he says gently, and she looks defeated but complies. He fixes her a cup of tea, and momentarily he's happy he knows where the things are in her house, and how she lets him come over and stay, whenever he wants - whenever she is lonely. Rory turns around as Amy sits at the table, staring ahead at an empty seat, and he supposes she's imagining the Doctor there. Rory is mindful of this, and he sets the pot and cups down and takes another chair beside her. He watches her in silence, and finally, Amy takes the tea and sips.

"I have a lot of time off. Wanna go somewhere tomorrow?" he asks finally.

She shrugs her shoulders and pouts. "Fine. Sure."

Rory rolls his eyes, hoping she doesn't see it. He scoffs inwardly, taking another sip of his tea, and Amy's dejected expression burns into him. He doesn't mean to be crass, but if the Doctor really cared that much, he would have stayed.

He's sure Amy is thinking the same way, and Rory is glad he didn't.

ooooooo

  
Amy knows that Rory is just trying to help, and it's what she likes about him. He tolerates her madness, her flights of fancy, and her depression for the Doctor, which is proving more and more to be a fairytale beyond her adult world. She couldn't stand it when she was seven, and Amy doesn't think she can bear it now.  
He can't just keep popping in like this. It isn't right or fair and if he really cares, if he really intends to take her with him, he would have stayed. He would have ... Amy slumps in her chair in defeat. She finishes the milkshake and when Rory pays the bill, she shakes her head and lets the thoughts of the Doctor subside.

No, today is her day with Rory. Rory is the one who's stayed. Rory is the man that is _here_ \- always. She feels bad; she must be a complete mess to him. Here he is going about his way to cheer her up, and all she can be is grumpy - all the time - wishing for something and someone who has always been impossible.

But Rory is possible. Amy hooks her arm in his and smiles as he meets her gaze. He tilts his head just the way she likes, with his shy smile and eyes as clear and soft as a summer sky. She stops him in the street among the people, and she doesn't care if anyone sees. She leans over and kisses his cheek, and she feels his hand slide down into hers, squeezing tightly before pulling her along with him under a sunny day.

For the first time in several days, Rory makes Amy really smile. Darkness subsides like the sun coming out, and Amy realizes this is why she adores him.

oooooo

It's perhaps a bad idea on his part, but Rory cannot resist the open field next door to the creepy house of one of his patients. The batty old widow Mrs. Johnson is grateful and even more adamant that he visit the field, saying it is so clear you can see a canopy of stars above it. When she finds out Rory has a girlfriend, well, the old gal doesn't let up. She says he can come to the field in her backyard any time, but only if he brings his lady friend with him.

Rory thinks it's the perfect time. Amy has rarely spoken to him of the Doctor, and they have even broken into arguing about her kissogram job again, which makes Rory feel a renewed sense of normalcy. Amy doesn't look above so much anymore, and she's been avoiding her backyard more than usual. He sees less doodles of the man around the house, and Rory thinks maybe, finally he's gone - never coming back and leaving Amy for him to have.

Each day that passes by when the Doctor is gone fuels Rory with hope. So he takes Amy to the field under the stars and clutches the ring box in his pocket nervously, making sure that it is still there, that this is still real, and that he still has a chance.

Amy skips excitedly next to him as they come out of the car. They don't even bother knocking on Mrs. Johnson's door since she's in the hospital still anyway, but they make themselves at home in her yard, and they trek up the small hill that stretches out behind the aging cottage.

"It's beautiful," Amy says, and she hasn't stopped smiling, but Rory can sense her anxiety as much as he can feel his own. Is he making the right decision? He wants her - his lovely yet bonkers Amy Pond, and he's been here long enough. He's shared in everything with her; he's let her dress him up, fantasize and kiss him while thinking of someone else. It's hurt before, but lately, he's felt something urging him on. _It's the right time, Rory,_ something tells him, and if he doesn't act now he'll never have a chance again.

He scratches his head and weaves his fingers through his unruly blond hair, and he opens his mouth to speak. Before he can say a word, Amy is pulling him along, dancing and laughing under the light of the stars and a sliver-shaped moon. She kicks off her shoes, and he watches, licking his lips, as she tugs off her stockings and throws them to the wind. She sighs when her bare toes sink into the cold grass, and her hair bounces around as she moves her head, dancing and letting herself loose.

His breath is caught in his throat, and when she flops on the ground onto her back, he lets out an uncomfortable cough mixed with a laugh. She arches her back and rests on her elbows, watching him with a mysterious smile.

"You brought me here, Rory; why don't you enjoy yourself," she says, and he inwardly cheers when she gets like this - with that dash of sultry vixen mixed with childish zeal.

"Amy," he breathes, unable to contain his grin. He bounces a little toward her and takes a seat, his thigh rubbing against hers. He turns to her, and she's already looking at the sky. He feels soft fingers on his arm, and they both recline as he can feel her soft hair fan underneath them.

"It's nice here, peaceful," she says simply in a sigh, and he starts to think maybe it's not so bad. Maybe the stars won't make her think of the Doctor. She goes silent for a minute, and Rory hopes he hasn't thought of it too soon. He turns his head to watch her face, and her eyes are closed. He's relieved; she's not even paying attention to the slight moon.

"Mrs. Johnson says we can come whenever we like; though, we should probably do so when she isn't here," he says, and Amy nods.

"She sounds lonely," Amy says, her voice trailing off, and Rory wonders what she's thinking as her mood suddenly goes somber.

"Yeah, she lost her husband last year. It's rough on her," he says, and he speaks before he can think, "She lived her whole life with someone, and one day he's gone. All that she knew was gone." He sniffs a little. "I can't imagine."

Rory catches her watching him, her mouth slightly open as if he's said something profound. She starts to rise, and he follows her, and soon they're sitting up, staring into each other's eyes.

"You've always been there for me," she says, and Rory studies her, noticing as much emotion as he can with such little light.

"Amy," he says, shaking his head and looking sheepishly at the ground. He starts to pick at some clover nervously, feeling the ring box still burning a hole in his jean pocket. He freezes as her hand goes over his, and he looks up and she's leaning closer, her eyes fluttering shut. Quickly, he complies, taking her lips into his, softly at first, but as Amy guides him back, he pulls her closer against him, delving deeper within her mouth. She rests over him as he falls back onto the grass, and he feels her soft hands on his cheeks as he wraps his arms around her.

She moans in his mouth, and her hands are already pulling at his shirt. Maybe this isn't what he intends when he brings her out here, but he can't complain, not now when he has her in his arms. She initiates it too, leading him to believe that she really does want him - _him_ , and not some fantasy he portrays. There is no one else here but them, and this is how Rory likes it. Fairy tales are just that, make believe, and with Amy, this is real, and this is all Rory wants.

He suddenly feels the chill against his naked skin, but soon, it doesn't matter when he feels her warm body against his. His hands rise eagerly to cup her breasts, and she sighs in his mouth as his fingers trace over them. Soft hair ghosts across his skin as she moves, and he feels her shift over him, straddling him and pulling him up from the ground. He holds her securely, wrapping her around him like a blanket as her kisses become faster, wild and wanting. She scratches her nails in his hair, and he pulls from her lips just a moment to catch his breath before she takes them again, softly and slowly, yet sporadic and tempting.

"Wait, I want to..."

"Hrmm," she says, and she's tracing her tongue over his chin and resting on his bottom lip. Heat swells between them, and his pants suddenly feel tighter. His hands shake slightly, but he's resolved. He has come to this field for a reason - making love can be an added perk, but he has to ask her - he has to make a move before something can even dare crash down from the sky and ruin everything in this moment.

Her arms become greedy, slinking all over him without restraint.

"Hold on," he says, hating himself for stalling her, but this is how it is. Quickly, he rolls his hip slightly, and he manages to dig into the pocket of his now-constraining jeans.

She watches him, and suddenly her eagerness lulls. She leans back slightly, and he can feel her shudder lightly over his lap.

"Amy, please..." He doesn't know why he can't breathe, but he tries and tries, but something is caught. Fear - maybe, but he has to try, so he calms himself, counts to five and licks his lips before finding her bewildered eyes in the dark of night. He holds up the box, barely, and he curses inwardly at his awkward, shaking hand. Thankfully, she relieves him of the burden and takes the velvet box in her palm. When the lid opens, she gasps, and Rory lets out a small laugh of relief. "Marry me."

She furrows her brow at first, and suddenly it hurts like a stab in his gut, but her face relaxes and she looks at the box and then gazes back into his face.  
"Rory," she says, and he watches her swallow hard.

Rory waits and the night feels cold. The answer is close (he can feel it), but the time feels too long. Rory looks to the starry sky and quickly curses it. _Don't you screw this up; don't you come back now._

His ears almost deceive him, but he feels a yes in her warm breath. At first, he looks at her, unsure if he's going mad, but a small smile tugs at her lips, and there's a tear forming in her eye. She leans slowly into him, eyes closing as she nuzzles against his forehead.

"Yes," she says - probably again, and Rory wraps his arms around her tightly, squeezing and fearing to let her go. He holds her, and she lets herself be held, and the stars are quiet and static above them, and Rory is relieved. He looks to the sky and smiles, wishing he could bite his thumb into the dark space if holding Amy wasn't a hundred times better.

 _I've won,_ he thinks, and when she clutches the ring to her heart he knows they can move beyond the madness - beyond the Raggedy Doctors and strange boxes.

He and Amy can finally grow up.

END


End file.
